crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Murata Shougo
Murata Shougo is the former Head of The Front of Armament's Seventh Generation. He is the younger brother of the Armament's Fourth Generation vice-head, Murata Juuzou and a good friend of Takumi Fujishiro, the Vice-Head of the Seventh Generation. Personality Shougo is an upright, honest man who strongly treasures the bonds of friendship. However, he is also prone to making some rather rash decisions because of it. When he heard that Yuutarou, an old middle-school friend, had been harassed and beaten up by members of Kyouya, he immediately went after them without thinking of the consequences. Because of his hotheaded decision, Shougo inadvertently caused the termination of the Five Nations Ceasefire Agreement among the Armament, Hyakki, the Black Marked Tigers, Kyouya, and Shikabane. Kajiya Mid He and Takumi have a history with Rindow High's Hisashi Amachi. While the details of their shared past are unclear, Shougo has said that it was Amachi who gave him his scars ''Worst''; Chapter 47, page 7. Sophomore He used to play in little baseball league along with Yuutarou before qutting baseball in his second year of middle school ''Worst''; Chapter 34, page 31. One day, he was called out by four of his seniors and was beaten for being arrogant and rude to them. By a twist of fate, Tesshou was sitting on the hill, watching their fight and the four goons noticed his presence. They called out Tesshou and asked him his name and assume that Tesshou wanted a fight. Tesshou then sarcastically replied that anyone would watch if they heard that kind of shouts from those goons. After that, one of the goons grab Tesshou by the collar which led to Tesshou beating all of the goons. Shougo, who was watching all that incident was shocked by Tesshou's strength. Back at Kajiya Mid, Shougo was asked by Nara Akira, who was the perpetrator behind the injuries on Shougo's face and insist to get a payback. Shougo then told him to stop and he asked Kim if he know anyone that is bald, and have a cross scar on his face. Kim then revealed that there was indeed someone with the features of which Shougo mentioned that have been causing trouble in the town in the past days, including beating a few of Skelton and Back-Teria's members. After walking around the town to find Tesshou, Shougo gave up and decided to get a rest at a park. Suddenly, Tesshou walked in front of him and Shougo who noticed of him, called out Tesshou and Tesshou suddenly threw a punch at Shougo. Shougo evaded the punch and reveal that he do not want a fight, he just wanted to know who he is. Suddenly, a group of Skelton's members came and Tesshou then finally tell his name before he rushed head on to the Skelton. ''Worst Gaiden: Dokuro'' TFOA Prospect As he was starting out with the Armament, Shougo served as the guardian of Ogawa Chiharu of the Zeniya Family. He is also an old senior of the seventh generation's guardian Sasaki Haru. Ultimately, it wasn't until the unfortunate death of the Armament's Sixth Head, Kawachi Tesshou, that Shougo would bring an end to his reckless ways. Lost and confused after witnessing the untimely death of his mentor, Shougo disappeared for a while, but eventually returned with a new resolve to make his generation the strongest incarnation of the Armament. Senior As the Armament's Seventh Head, Shougo has already amassed a number of notable achievements, including recruiting the KKK Demons to the Armament's side, striking an alliance with the Evil Moth of Death (E.M.O.D.), and engaging in a war against The Manji Empire. Along with Takumi, Shougo is responsible for recruiting Toarushi's strongest factions, Housen, Yuri South, Kawada 2nd, Rindow and Suzuran to participate in the War with Manji. He is one of the seven men who traveled from Toarushi to Machida Tokyo to finish the war against The Manji Empire's Manji 7. He fought and was defeated by the strongest fighter in all of Manji, the Kuzugami Group's Bisuko ''Worst''; Chapter 127, page 22 . After being defeated by Bisuko, Shougo decides to retire from the Armament. He pays one last visit to Tesshou's grave before leaving for Osaka to lend his brother, Juuzou a hand in a store he opened up with a friend Worst; Chapter 129, page 39. Fights * Shougo vs. Kawachi Tessho - Lost ''Worst Gaiden: Dokuro'' * Shougo vs. Terakado - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 36, page 28 * Shougo vs. Sakurai Hajime - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 37, page 50 * Shougo vs. Kobayashi Ichizen - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 70, page 19 * Shougo vs. Maekawa Muneharu - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 106, page 32 * Shougo vs. Ikeshima Chouji - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 112, page 41 * Shougo vs. Bisuko - Lost Gallery shougo mid.png|Kajiya Mid shougo prospect.JPG|prospect Shougo after tesshou's death.JPG Shougo senior.JPG shougo dokuro c.JPG References Category:Characters Category:The Front of Armament Fifth Generation Category:The Front of Armament Seventh Generation Category:The Front of Armament Sixth Generation Category:Worst